Episode 17 (2011)
Trap × In The × Hole (アナ×デ×ワナ, Ana × De × Wana) is the 17th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on January 29th, 2012. Overview Killua confronts the Amori Brothers and steals their tags while Hanzo is trailing them. Meanwhile, Gon finds Leorio and Kurapika and helps them find Ponzu's hideout. Unfortunately, they are trapped inside the cave. Summary Killua calls out Imori, who's been stalking him for a long time, to show himself, since he won't give an opening attack. However, Imori remains still and continues to hide because his plan is to attack Killua while he is asleep. Impatient, Killua decides to come over to him and frightening Imori. Suddenly, Amori and Umori appear to see if their youngest brother has finished taking the tag. Upon seeing that Imori hasn't beaten up Killua yet, they yell at him and force him to do it. Afterward, Imori approaches Killua. He asks Killua to give his tag and he won't hurt him if he does. Killua replies by insulting him. Imori then kicks him and sends him flying backward. However, Killua gets up quickly and takes out Imori's tag from his pocket. Realizing that it is not his target, he asks the older brothers if his target is one of them. Amori and Umori realize that they are not dealing with an ordinary kid. They tell the youngest brother to get in-formation. Meanwhile, Hanzo is seen watching from the shadows that a fight is about to begin. Before the Amori Brothers can make a move, Killua flies and suddenly appears behind Amori, taking him as a hostage. Upon realizing that Amori is not his target, he asks Umori to hand over his tag. After he receives it, he throws the other tags hundreds of feet away. Then he bids farewell and vanishes. Hanzo quickly runs for the tag that Killua threw and grabs it. But he ends up having the wrong tag since Killua noticed he was there and quickly swapped the tags before he threw it. Meanwhile, Kurapika and Leorio are seen behind the bushes. They are trying to see if anyone is back at the starting point to catch. Gon suddenly shows up and Leorio explains that they are looking for examinee #246, Ponzu. Gon offers his help to find her by following her scents since she is known for using drugs that must have a strong odor. Gon starts following her scent and gives directions about her whereabouts. After walking for a long time, they finally reach her location. Leorio decides to enter the cave alone while Gon and Kurapika wait outside. Inside the cave, he meets Bourbon and Ponzu. From the outside, Gon and Kurapika hear Leorio's voice, and they instantly run into the cave to find Leorio sprawled on the ground with snakebites all over his body. Ponzu explains that they cannot leave the cave because Bourbon had already set a trap: when someone tries to exit, his snakes will attack them. Ponzu reveals that she had already killed Bourbon, meaning they are all trapped inside the cave. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia Manga and Anime Differences * In the manga, it is implied that Killua doesn't realize that Hanzo is watching him and the others from behind. * It seems that Hanzo snatches badge 198 instead of 197 by his own mistake, though this is never actually stated. Navigation es:Episodio 17 (2011) Category:Episodes Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:Hunter Exam arc